Been Waited On
by Hellonurse
Summary: A visit to a grave, a rainy day and lack of coffee. GodotxMaya Three years after T&T. Just a short two shot. Err...Read and Review please?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first PW fanfiction. The pairing will be Maya and Godot. I don't care what you say. This being my first time and all... be gentle. :3

I don't know if I want to do chapters of this, or make it a one shot...but for now I'll leave it In Progress, there's no plot yet though and I haven't played Apollo Justice yet, but from my understanding Maya isn't even in it, so for all we know she's having awesome Godot time in the mountains.

If I end up stopping it here (lack of reviews, whatever) then it's simply implied Maya and Godot...but still sexy as hell and you love it long time.

Enjoy! Don't forget that I love reviews like cookies! Nom nom.

* * *

The rain fell carefully. The pitter patter of the wetness on the roof of the temple made only an echo. His fingers were carefully entwined with a teacup, romantically almost. The tea was not bitter, was not dark and was not good. It was with a polite and lopsided grin that he took that cup and sipped from it. It was with a tentative eye that he looked to his host. She was not much taller than the last time he saw her, but a few things about her had changed. She was lady now. Still a kitten, of course, but a lady now.

It had only been three years.

She took a seat next to him and looked out at the garden, the wood creaked below her as she sat down. He looked at her and took another hesitant sip of his tea. His slacks were rolled up expertly from their rainy excursion. His shoes removed at the door and his socks stuffed in them haphazardly. His toes were long and she could see his extensor tendons as they stuck up and looked carved in his mocha skin. Veins were flexed away and brought back to life with a movement.

No words for a long time. Only rain.

"Mr. Armando," she began and he turned to her with that smile.

"Godot is still okay," he said and she looked huffy.

"That's not your name though!" the twenty-two year old before him insisted. She looked at him and he met her gaze with only that visor. She looked away. He looked into his tea.

"Godot is who I've made myself into now. I thought people were waiting for me," he said and Maya looked down even more. Her feet were so interesting at this point. "Does this help?" he suddenly asked and she looked up to meet brown eyes that looked faded with blindness, a scar across the bridge of his nose. His visor was held loosely in his hand, the cup still hugging his knuckles.

"A little, I guess," she said and looked at him. He shrugged and sipped his tea again. "I had a question."

"By all means," he said.

"How was…everything…?" she asked and he looked thoughtful.

"Prison was not a theme park, if that's what you mean. I had to see a doctor every week to keep my health up. After what happen with you at the temple up on that mountain the judge was lenient enough to give me an appeal when I went though my own court appearance. Grossburg represented me, of course, and I was set free."

"That doesn't happen to often with murderers," Maya said thoughtfully. Godot chuckled despite the context of the statement. "OH! I didn't mean!" Maya began.

"Don't worry about it. I know what you meant. After that, I trekked up here to see Mia. That was about it," he confined.

Maya looked out at the garden before the two of them and stretched her feet out to allow the rain to hit them. He watched her, even though she was blur to him. A colorful explosion and white skin.

They had met on this day at the gravesite of Mia Fey and Misty Fey. Maya hadn't originally planned to go to the graveyard, but had found Godot bumbling about in the bushes as she happened by.

Then came the rain.

Maya and he had run to an overhanging and stood. Water dripped from hair and clothing. No words were exchanged then. Maya looked down at her feet. He looked at something in the distance of the village. Thunder shook the ground they stood on. Then, finally:

"You've gotten taller," his voice was soft, but rough like sandpaper. She had almost forgotten it.

"Not really…maybe a centimeter or so, not much," she insisted and turned to look up at him.

"That's taller."

An invitation and lastly, tea. Even if it wasn't.

Bitter.

Dark.

Strong.

His lips touched the rim and he sipped, only enough to bring the flavor to his tongue. Not much more.

"You weren't planning to come see me were you?" she asked and he looked at a stone. A bush. Anything.

Not her.

"I… don't like to hurt woman, it's my rule," he said and his tea was finished.

"You haven't hurt me, Mr. Godot."

"Maya," he said and looked at her. She looked at him.

"What happened at that temple…" he began and Maya made a frustrated noise.

"Let's not talk about it!" she insisted and crossed her arms. "You saved my life, that's all there is. It wasn't your fault. Everyone knew that. You're not a bad man."

He didn't speak again and Maya stood up then. Her feet were wet and she looked down at him. He slipped his visor back on.

Hands on hips. Raindrops on her Achilles tendon.

"Get up and we'll go out and get you some coffee," Maya insisted. Godot looked up at her and smiled. "I'm just getting upset watching you choke down that tea!"

She looked the most like her sister then.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this is so short, but this is where I'm ending this particular fic. Hopefully it was enjoyable, because I plan on writing more...eventually. This is also ending because I haven't got the time to deal with a plot and stuff, so this is I guess sort of a two shot. This chapter is short because I'm lazy and the stuff that happened could be left off here. I'll get around to writing some oneshots that correlate with this. Look forward to it.

Also, I forgot in the first chapter: Phoenix Wright isn't mine.

* * *

Hands touched and lips fumbled against each other in a flurry. He tasted of coffee, of course, and she of something unfamiliar. Something though, that he could remember like a dream. Something that Mia must have tasted like.

Magic, perhaps. Maybe passion.

Spirit.

All three.

The tea cup lay shattered as the they moved wildly against one another. Hair came undone from its neat place, masks clattered to the floor with nothing left to hide. He needed her in his arms. He needed to bury his face in her hair. He needed something.

Maya. Grown to love her like a plant grows to love sunshine, or water. Grown to respect her like a man does a woman. Grown to love her like a child does God.

His fingers slipped under the bracelet on her wrist. Her hands were flat against the wall.

Knuckle white. Skin Pink.

He couldn't see it though. He could see only her face. Unclear, but clearly all the same. She kissed back as he moved a hand to her hip. He held her fast, tightly. She could slip through his fingers too. She could leave him at anytime. Then, he would have nothing. Maya was all he had left. Maya was what was waiting for him. Neither knew it.

She pulled away and looked down at her feet. Heaving breaths. She was blushing, bright red. He couldn't see it. Any other woman would have slapped him. The woman she knew would have. Pearl would have. She couldn't. Maya couldn't slap him. She couldn't even find it within herself to be angry with him.

An apology was uttered and she shook her head. Dark hair moving in a wave with her head. He licked his lips and swallowed a lump in his throat. Her hand reached up and touched his cheek, feeling the stubble of it. She cupped his cheek in her hand and moved her hand up to his hair, where she ran a hand through it.

Maya looked up at him, tears in her eyes. Only moments before:

Tea and coffee had been enjoyed.

"_When I found out about Mia's death I was so scared that I would be alone. Now that I have you I don't have to be alone." _

A confrontation.

"_It's because I can channel Mia, isn't it?"_

Anger.

"_How dare you even say such a thing."_

He stood suddenly, knocking his cup to the floor as he moved to her taking her face in his hands and pressing lips to hers. Against the wall, and passion flourished like a Garden of Eden. A snake determined as he kissed Eve's lips all red. They stood, all but clothed to each other and kissed again, for the sake of it. Maya blushed deeper. He smiled a bit wider.

This had not been intended.

"_I love you."_

This had not been waited on.

End.


End file.
